


Fenders Fluffy Kitchen Times

by protect-him (dooliandrake)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Fenders Friday, M/M, is this fluffy enough?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooliandrake/pseuds/protect-him
Summary: Fenders Friday! And I wanted kitchen fluff. I just got back home after being gone for three months, and I have aKITCHENagain! So I put these cuties in a kitchen too.





	Fenders Fluffy Kitchen Times

“Mom, no, I don't know which pan that is!”

Anders winced as the pans clattered out of the cupboard.

“Dear, you picked the hardest recipe to start with. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes! Fenris  _ has _ to have it.”

“A saucepan, dear,” his mother said patiently. “The one you used for macaroni would be plenty large enough.”

“Why did you give me so many pans?” Anders stood up and set the saucepan on the stove.

“You need different sizes!” His mother laughed. “Do you have your ingredients ready?”

“Yeah mom, hang on.” Anders said, squeezing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened the package of baking chocolate.

“You have to keep stirring it or it'll burn,” she said.

“I know, I know. Shhiieeek—”

“What did you drop, dear?”

“I just knocked over the flour.”

“You don't need flour yet.”

“I know! I just got all the ingredients out.”

Anders only managed to drop his phone once, and thankfully not in the melting chocolate.

Now the chocolate was hardening in the pan as he struggled to read his mother's recipe for the cake batter. 

“Mom, I don't even know what this word means.”

His mother sighed. “I already explained it.”

“I know, I'm just —eek!”

“What are you doing in here?” Fenris asked, wrapping his arms around Anders from behind. “I didn't know you could bake.”

“I can't,” Anders mourned, holding his phone out to Fenris. Fenris's easygoing demeanor evaporated immediately into nervousness.

“N-no, I'm not—”

“Unless you can read my mom's handwriting,” Anders said, “which I can't—you'll need her to explain.”

Fenris pushed the phone back towards Anders.

“I've never spoken to your mother,” he hissed under his breath.

“Fenris, I can't finish this. I don't know what I'm doing. Please. You know how to cook and I don't.”

Fenris couldn't resist Anders when he pleaded. He seemed desperate to have his dessert. “Alright.” He reached to take the phone and hemmed nervously.

“Hello, Fenris dear,”  the warm voice said at the other end. “Anders is hopeless in the kitchen I'm afraid.”

“Er, hello Mrs. Anders,” Fenris stammered.

“Oh, just call me Maddie. Now I was trying to explain to Anders…”

It did not take long for Fenris to straighten out what Anders had already started. He turned the stove on a low heat and began to stir the chocolate again, stepping away to quickly work on mixing the batter as he did so.

Anders’ mother spoke quickly, and much more than necessary, but Fenris found that he didn’t mind the banter. She was very sweet, asking him questions about himself, though Fenris was a little flustered by it.

“I-I what?”

“Where are your parents?”

“I-um, don’t know.”

“Do you remember them?”

“No.”

“Oh, sweetie! Do I need to come over and give you a hug?”

“No, thank you.” Fenris smiled a little at Anders’ mother’s kind enthusiasm. “What temperature do I need to preheat the oven?”

“350, dear. You’re sure you don’t need anything?”

“It isn’t a problem, but thank you.”

“What’s she saying?” Anders asked, trying to get his ear up close to the phone. Fenris switched ears.

“Anders doesn’t believe me,” Fenris said playfully, earning an exasperated eye roll from Anders and a giggle from Anders’ mother. He said goodbye to her and handed the phone back.

Anders was much more relaxed now as he took the phone, turning away to chat as Fenris began piling dishes into the sink.

“He sounds so polite, Anders!”

“Mom, you have no idea. You are going to love him. Sweeter than dessert.”

Fenris blushed and flicked water at Anders, who laughed and hurried to say his farewells to his mother, promising that he’d visit her soon, and bring Fenris to meet her

Anders slipped his phone into his pocket and hurried to wrap his arms around Fenris, pressing himself against the elf’s back and hugging his arms around Fenris’s chest.

“You’re affectionate today,” Fenris commented, scrubbing out yet another mixing bowl. “Enjoy your day off?”

“I would have enjoyed it more if you were here.”

“Well, I’m here now. I can only imagine what would have happened if you had finished this cake by yourself.” Fenris grinned mischievously and Anders responded by nipping at his ear. Fenris shook his head and laughed.

“I have to finish these dishes,” he said.

“Let me,” Anders said, pulling Fenris away from the sink suddenly. They both staggered backwards, Fenris’s face frozen in shock as he clung to the bowl and sponge he was holding, water and suds dripping onto the floor.

Anders laughed and swung Fenris to one side, hurrying forward to the sink. He grabbed a handful of measuring spoons and another sponge and started scrubbing vigorously. Water flew onto the counter and Fenris appeared beside him, standing close enough that their arms were touching. He stood up on his toes to kiss Anders’ cheek, then rinsed off the bowl he was holding and set it aside to dry, shaking the water from his hands and replacing the sponge. 

“Why was making this cake so important?” He asked, going to the oven to bend over and look inside.

“It's my mom's recipe,” Anders replied. “I haven't had it in years.”

Fenris hummed and began putting away the ingredients that were still on the counter.

“I still need to make the frosting,” Anders said.

“You mean there's more to it?”

“Cake always has frosting,” Anders said. “Or else it's not cake.”

Fenris hummed again.

“Have you never had  _ cake _ ?”

“Not exactly.” Fenris busied himself with straightening the glasses in the cupboard.

“It's a good thing I decided you needed to try my mom's recipe,” Anders said, draining the sink and drying his hands. 

He mixed up the frosting quickly and then looked around for Fenris. He seemed to have disappeared.

“Fenris!” Anders called, heading towards the stairs.

He heard a perky grunt and turned towards the living room. Two hands were extended upwards, just the forearms visible over the back of the couch.

“Tired?” Anders asked, going around to stand over where Fenris lay sprawled across the length of the couch. Fenris reached his arms towards Anders, this time with more of a whine. He lifted his legs and kicked his feet weakly.

Anders obliged, crawling onto the couch and kissing Fenris’s forehead as Fenris wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“The cake will be done in a few minutes,” Anders murmured. “I'm going to have to get up.” Fenris just hugged Anders tighter and nuzzled against his chest.

“Long day?”

Fenris shifted to kiss the side of Anders’ neck, a tender gesture that had Anders sucking in a breath and tipping his head forward to rest his chin against Fenris’s temple, his eyes fluttering closed.

Just then the kitchen timer went off.

Anders and Fenris both groaned as Anders pushed himself up and Fenris reluctantly let go. Anders pulled the folded blanket from the back of the couch, shook it out, and lay it over Fenris, who immediately grabbed it and curled onto his side, hugging the corner of the blanket to his chest.

Once the cake was cooling, Anders hurried back and lay down on top of Fenris again. Fenris wrapped his arms around him and made a happy rumbling sound.

“We have time while we wait for it to cool,” Anders said. “Let's watch Mad Max.”

Fenris whined.

“Pride and Prejudice,” he mumbled. Anders couldn't deny his adorable elf. He got up and dug around in their DVD box until he found it. As the DVD menu started playing the lilting piano tune, Anders stood over Fenris.

“You'll have to make room for me,” he said.

Fenris only stretched lazily, his green eyes glinting as he grinned up at Anders.

“Oh, you lazy, irresistible, handsome—”

Anders bent over to scoop Fenris up bridal style, blanket and all. Fenris squealed and threw his arms around Anders’ neck. Anders didn't wobble, just pivoted neatly and dropped onto the couch. Fenris immediately curled up against Anders’ chest, his weight pushing Anders back against the cushion.

“Hang on let me start the movie before you get too comfy,” Anders said, reaching for the remote. As the movie began, Anders started settling back, but Fenris stopped him, reaching around to snatch away the pillow.

“Hey!”

Fenris tossed the pillow against the arm of the couch and pointed. 

“What do you want? You put it there.” Anders reached to retrieve the pillow and Fenris huffed, pushing gently on Anders’ shoulder.

“Ohhh, I see.” Anders squirmed out from under Fenris and scooted until he was able to lean back against the pillow. He had hardly sat back before Fenris was pushing his way between his legs, wriggling up to snuggle against his chest.

“You're so demanding today!” Anders hugged Fenris as the elf pulled the blanket up over himself.

“I missed my adorable mage,” Fenris said softly, twisting and reaching up to pull Anders closer for a kiss.

“I love it when you're cuddly,” Anders muttered, quieting as the movie really started. His arms were wrapped loosely around Fenris, who had his hands on top of Anders’ as well.

It wasn't long before Fenris was asleep. Anders kept one arm around him and then slowly ran his other hand over Fenris’s hair, smoothing it rhythmically back from his face. Fenris sighed happily in his sleep.

Anders may have dozed a little as well. The movie ended and Anders didn't want to move but he needed to frost the cake. Very slowly, he extracted himself from under Fenris, miraculously managing somehow not to wake him.

The cake looked beautiful, dark brown and chocolatey. The frosting looked just as good, creamy and smooth. Anders may not have been good at baking, but frosting he was excellent at. Once the cake was sufficiently chocolate-coated, he still had extra frosting left over. He brought the bowl in and sat on the couch, jostling it just enough to wake Fenris.

“Movie’s over?” Fenris mumbled.

“Yep!” Anders dipped his finger in the frosting and swiped it down the tip of Fenris’s nose. Fenris sat up, reaching to wipe it off, but Anders batted his hands away, then leaned in to lick it off himself, finishing off with a kiss to Fenris’s nose.

He giggled as Fenris looked both shocked and confused, then dabbed some onto his own nose. And leaned forward.

“Now you try it,” he said.

Fenris looked at him suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Just the frosting,” Anders said, lifting up the bowl. “There were leftovers.”

Fenris leaned forward hesitantly. His tongue flicked out and back. He tested the taste of the chocolate on his tongue.

“Pretty good, isn't it?” Anders asked. Fenris leaned in and ran his tongue very slowly up the edge of Anders’ nose, brilliant eyes boring into Anders’ softer ones. Then Fenris kissed the tip of Anders’ nose too. Anders was so enraptured that he didn't notice when Fenris pulled the bowl from his hands. Until suddenly Fenris was licking the spoon that was covered in frosting, smirking at him.

“Not too much!” Anders grabbed the bowl back—and the spoon, once Fenris was done licking it.  “You have to save room for cake.”

Fenris leaned back against the couch and snuggled into the pillow, pulling the blanket up around him. Anders chuckled at the sparkle in his eyes.

“So...you want cake?”

Fenris nodded, hiding his grin behind the blanket.

Anders ambled into the kitchen and Fenris heard the clattering of plates and silverware, then silence as Anders cut the cake. When Anders returned, Fenris had shifted to make room for Anders between himself and the arm of the couch. Anders handed Fenris both plates and then went back to the kitchen for milk.

“You need milk with this cake,” he explained when he returned, placing the glasses on the low table in front of the couch. He settled in next to Fenris, who immediately leaned against him, snuggling up to his arm.

There was only a moment of silence before Anders was making rapturous noises and tapping his fork on his plate.

“This is so good!” He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he made another happy sound. “Fenris, what do you think?”

“It’s delicious.”

“I would even dare to say it’s  _ better _ than my mother makes.”

“Thank you, I will be sure to tell her.”

Anders pouted, his mouth full of more cake. “Don’t tell her, she’ll just try to make it even better and then we’ll have a cake war between the two of you and I will get fat.”

“It is good to see some weight on your bones, mage,” Fenris said, setting down his fork so he could poke at Anders’ ribs.

“And it’s good to see a smile on your face,” Anders said gently. “Maker knows you’ve not had enough to smile about. You can be proud of this cake, Fenris.  _ I _ am proud of you.”

“It is a simple matter of following directions,” Fenris said, scraping frosting from his plate and licking his fork.

“Fenris?”

Fenris turned to look at Anders and was startled by a surprisingly tender kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned in until Anders broke away to take another bite. Fenris reached to set down his plate and then threw his arms around Anders, nuzzling his face into Anders’ shoulder.

“Oh, Fenris,” Anders murmured, putting his own plate down now as well. He turned to wrap his arms around the elf. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I should say the same,” Fenris said. “I know you were trying to make the cake to surprise me.”

Anders assented.

“It was sweet of you,” Fenris said, “and I am simply pleased that I was able to spend this time with you.”

“As am I,” Anders agreed. “We should do this more often.”

“You just want me to cook.”

Anders smiled. “Maybe you can teach me. I just love being with you.”

“As do I, mage,” Fenris hummed, closing his eyes sleepily. “As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was just for fun, and to appreciate these two together. Happy Fenders Friday! ~~


End file.
